


more than she knows.

by onlyyouperrie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyyouperrie/pseuds/onlyyouperrie
Summary: it was just a typical movie night in the red velvet dorm.or where sooyoung and seungwan have a conversation about their leader as she soundly slept on seungwan's lap.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	more than she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> I decided to post this drabble here after I posted it on my twitter (@fluffywanniee). This was intended to be just a single-piece but I might add on to it in the near future. As always, thank you for your feedback and I hope you enjoy!

Sooyoung returned to the couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands and sat down next to Seungwan and a sleeping Joohyun, the leader’s head comfortably nestled in the younger girl’s lap.

Smiling fondly at her two unnies, Sooyoung handed the remote to Seungwan, telling her to choose tonight’s movie.

“She didn’t even make it to the opening credits this time.”

Seungwan chuckled softly and hummed in affirmation as she browsed through the different selections, absentmindedly running her fingers through Joohyun’s hair, further lulling her girlfriend into slumber.

And as Music and Lyrics began to play in the background, Seungwan spoke softly that Sooyoung almost didn’t hear her. 

“You know, she woke up even before me to start writing that Lysn post.”

The pride and fondness in Seungwan’s tone didn’t escape Sooyoung.

“I think Joohyun unnie did great. She always does. And seeing all their reactions, I’m sure that our luvies think so too.”

Craning her neck to face her bandmate, Seungwan looked at her with mirth. “Have you been stalking luvies on Twitter again, Sooyoungie?”

Laughing despite herself, Sooyoung made a gesture of zipping her lips and throwing away the key, making Seungwan slap her arm in the process.

With Seungwan’s attention now back to the movie, Sooyoung took the opportunity to look at her two unnies - one of Joohyun’s hands in Seungwan’s own, their fingers intertwined; Seungwan’s other hand was caressing Joohyun’s head, soft and reassuring strokes ready to soothe their leader whenever she shows even the slightest signs of waking up.

Feeling eyes on her, Seungwan turned to face the younger girl. “You’re supposed to be watching the movie. Not me.”

Wanting to irk the other girl, Sooyoung stuck her tongue out before answering.

“I’m just proud of you both. A lot of terrible things happened not only to Red Velvet but especially to the both of you. And if I were to be honest, unnie, there were times when I got so scared if things were ever gonna go back to the way they’re supposed to.”

Fighting the overwhelming rush of emotion she felt towards her younger friend, Seungwan whispered. “We’ll always be here, Sooyoung. I promise we’re not going anywhere.”

And as Sooyoung watched Seungwan unconsciously soothe their leader further into a comfortable rest, she couldn't help but ask the obvious.

“You really love Joohyun unnie, don’t you?”

Seungwan smiled wryly, brushing away the wisps of hair on her girlfriend’s forehead as she contemplated the question.

_“More than she knows.”_

And as Sooyoung fake-gagged at how greasy Seungwan was being while the latter complained, saying it was Sooyoung who asked in the first place, they failed to notice how the woman in Seungwan’s lap was smiling before further cuddling into her girlfriend’s warmth.

Before sleep took her once again, Joohyun decided that she was gonna make Sooyoung her favorite breakfast and give her a tight hug tomorrow morning.

As for Seungwan, Joohyun fought the urge to say those three words reserved only for her, knowing that the girl deserves to hear them when she’s much more awake than the present.

Joohyun didn’t feel the need to rush.

She’ll have tomorrow and all the days after that to tell her anyway.


End file.
